Nika Aoi
is a recurring character appearing in the anime and manga series, Beyblade Burst. Her current bey is King Kerbeus Knuckle Unite. She is the younger sister of Valt Aoi, twin sister of Toko Aoi, and daughter of Chiharu Aoi and Kento Aoi. Appearance Nika is a young schoolgirl with pink hair and orange eyes. She is always seen with pigtails, which are held up with two star-shaped hair bobbles. Nika wears orange overalls with a soft yellow shirt. Around her collar, she wears a red ribbon. Just like Toko, she has a small fang poking out of her mouth. In Turbo, Nika has grown taller and now wears a violet dress over a long-sleeved orange shirt with violet cuffs and one red ribbon on each sleeve. She still wears a red ribbon around her collar and two star-shaped bobbles on her pigtails. Like Toko, her small fang is no longer seen poking out of her mouth. Personality Due to being a child, Nika has an optimistic and playful personality. Alongside her twin brother Toko, they often playfully insult their brother Valt and the other Beigoma Academy BeyClub members during their training, especially when things aren't going as planned. Despite this, Nika is shown to be very caring towards others and will openly show concern for them. Following Shu Kurenai's shoulder injury, Nika was very concerned for his well-being and felt guilty as she was the one who caused it. During Beyblade matches, Nika is also very vocal when cheering for a BeyClub member, such as Valt or Shu. Nika is also shown to be very confident in her abilities as a Blader, but also burst into tears when she conceded a single point against Akio. Nonetheless, she quickly cheered up afterwards. Biography Background ''Beyblade Burst (anime)'' Beyblades * King Kerbeus Knuckle Unite Battles Relationships Toko Aoi As twins, Toko and Nika are never seen apart and are seemingly inseparable in everything they do, whether they're visiting friends, supporting their older brother Valt or even heading to school. The two tend to have shared opinions on everything, and always back each other up in conversations with others. Valt Aoi As Valt’s younger sister, she and Toko constantly pokes fun at him along with supporting him in Beybattles. Nika shares an interest in Beyblade just like Valt, and nevertheless supports him on his way to the top. Chiharu Aoi As her mother, Chiharu shares a maternal bond with both Toko and Nika. The twins share everything with their mother, and are the main source of information for Chiharu regarding Valt's progress in Beyblade. Both Toko and Nika are eager to help out their mother however they can, including various work around within Aoi Pan, their family bakery. Shu Kurenai Nika appears to have an infatuation with Shu, often swooning over him and being close to him. During his battles, Nika cheers the most for Shu out of the BeyClub members, also shouting about how "amazing" he is. In Beyblade Burst - Episode 16, Nika showed off a heart-shaped cookie that she baked for Shu to help him get better. Nika was also the cause for Shu's shoulder injury in the final rounds of the regional tournament after. Because of this, Nika felt guilty as it caused noticeable long-term problems for Shu, despite the latter's attempt to cover it up as if it never happened. Gallery For a full gallery of images of Nika, see Nika Aoi/Gallery. Trivia *Nika was the first female character to have participated in a Beybattle in Beyblade Burst; Shasa Guten being the second. *Nika's name means "day summer" referring to how she is optimistic. It also matches with her twin brother for having names related to the summer. *Hers and Toko's birthday is August 7. *In Turbo, Nika is often seen carrying a tablet. References Category:Aoi Family Category:Main Characters Category:Beyblade Burst Characters Category:Beigoma Academy BeyClub Category:Beyblade Burst Turbo Category:Bey Trainers Category:Beyblade Burst Turbo Characters